Mercy, Severity
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Part 2 of the Riddick Series. Deja is visited by an elemental and is given a job to do. Riddick comes back when the Necromongers do and finds out about Deja. What will Riddicks reaction be when he finds out she is alive? When he finds out his true destiny? Set during Chronicles of Riddick. Riddick/OC
1. Destiny

**Here is Part 2 of the Riddick series. Please review and enjoy! **

"Where's Fry? Is that Deja? Oh my god!" I could hear Jack and or Imam saying as Riddick put me down on the floor of the ship.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Imam said. "She wont make it."

"I know." Riddick said in the captains chair. "She made a promise and so did I." I felt Riddick put the ship into control. I finally relaxed my body and gave up on trying to hear and see everyone.

_Tealisha, Tealisha! Come back to Kuraima. We need you here. The Furyans need our help. _

"_Who are you?" I thought in my head, my voice being completely gone. "Am I dead?"_

_No my child. My name is Aereon and I have a job for you. _

With the woman's words repeating in my head darkness took over me.

**Some time later. **

_Tealisha. Good your back. We almost lost you there. _The voice was back, it wasn't a dream

"What the hell is this? Is that my body?" I asked as I looked down, my body was lying on a couch.

_Yes that is you. _

"Am I dead?" I asked.

_You've already asked that. You are in a state of mind, you don't have a pulse but your not dead. Right now you are having an out of body experience. This is your soul talking to me. _An older woman stood next to me as people came down stairs. "You're destined to help him."

"Who?" I asked looking at the woman as she pointed to one of the men coming down the stairs. It was Riddick she was pointing at. Imam, Jack, and a woman with a baby in her arms walked down the stairs and stood in front of my body. "Riddick." He looked over to where I was standing next to the woman then looked back to my body.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"He got you off of that planet like he promised. The ship was captured by a Merc ship half way here. Imam and Jack tried to keep you with them. Antonia Chillingsworth, oh you've heard of her?" Aereon said as she saw the expression on my face.

"She's sadistic, making statues of criminals as art. Its disgusting." I said.

"Yes, she was in the process of making you into a statue when Riddick finally defeated the creatures and Mercs and saved your body. Right know they believe you're dead." she said referring to the people in the room.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I still don't understand what is going on." I said. I looked down at my body as Riddick shouted at Imam behind me. He had a pained expression on his face.

"We will cremate her and have a tombstone of her in the graveyard." Imam said with a certain sadness as well. Jack was on her knees in tears.

"I want you to help me learn more about Riddick's past. New Mecca has many information areas where you can find out about Furyans."

"Furyans?" I asked.

"Yes I believe Riddick is from Furya. If he is, he will be the last known Furyan and it will be his destiny to take down the Necromongers who killed Furya. Eventually the Necromongers will come to New Mecca and eventually Riddick will come back. But in the time he is not here, you will aid me and my followers in finding out about Riddick." She said as everyone sobbed around us.

"You mentioned something before, I remember bits and pieces. Kuraima what is that?"

"That is your home planet." she said.

"No, that's not my home planet, that's not where I lived with my parents."

"Your parents found you abandoned when you were four in a near by village. They took you and raised you as their own. I know you've always thought they weren't your real parents." she said.

"Where is Kuraima? Why was I abandoned?" I asked.

"That is what you are going to be researching as well. If you go visit the two planets you will learn much more." she said.

"Will I wake up before Riddick leaves?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, he will leave as soon as he can. New Mecca doesn't take kindly to criminals." she said.

"Then why am I here? I am just as bad as Riddick." I said.

"You have the ability to keep a low profile and keep hidden. Imam will take care of you. Now I have to be leaving. I will show up when you wake." she said.

"When will I wake?" I asked.

"Soon." she said as she disappeared. I looked down at myself then to Riddick. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chest.

"Come back to me soon. And come back safe." I whispered to him and kissed his cheek. He looked in my direction with a pained expression but then seemed a little more calm. I looked down at my hands as they began to disappear as I faded back to my body.


	2. Waking Up

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys. I know I am a horrible person. I started this and then everything started happening all of a sudden in my life. Anyway I'm back now and I'm asking for your help. So here is the next chapter. Now before I continue writing (ya I know another waiting period) I want to know what you guys want... From this chapter I can jump to the movie... or I can do a couple more chapters of this sort of information finding thing for Deja. Now the waiting period will be as short as you guys make it. Right now I have 27 people alerted to this story if half of you (preferably all) review and tell me what you would like to see I can have another chapter up and running probably by Wednesday or Thursday. I have ideas for both ways I just want to know what you guys would prefer. You will get the same information and the same story either way. Thank you guys and please enjoy (and as always review :) )**

I took a deep breath as my eyes opened for the first time in days. I looked around the room I was in, still on the same couch. I got up wobbly and walked into another room; no one seemed to be around. I continued walking around the house until I literally bumped into Imam.

"What the- Oh my- Deja, you're alive!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, water?" I asked hoarsely. He nodded and walked off into another room. I sat down at what appeared to be a dining room table. Imam walked back into the room with a glass of water and handed it to me. I drank it, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid roll down my dry throat.

"I don't understand you had no pulse." he said as I put down the now empty glass. "I must contact Riddick."

"No!" I said fast and a little loudly.

"Don't contact him. Imam there is something we need to talk about." I said as Jack walked into the room shocked and confused.

"But- What- I don't understand." Jack said hurt, relieved and excited about my sudden appearance. I smiled at the young girl and looked up at Imam to let him know I wanted to talk to him alone later.

"It's a long story Jack." I said smiling as I opened my arms as she walked into them for a hug.

"Don't ever leave again." Jack whispered.

"Agreed." I said with a small laugh. Imam smiled at Jack and her reaction to my being alive. He took this moment to go check on his family and leave the two of us alone.

Jack went on to tell me what happened with Antonia Chillingsworth on board the Kublai Khan.

"And as she was about to kill Riddick I came from the side and BAM! Shot her right in the head." Jack said with a cocky smile. The look in her eyes tore at my heart. Much like when a rabid animal tastes blood for the first time. I may be a killer but I have a purpose, I have a reason. Granted I knew Jack had told me she ran away from her parents, for whatever reason, but was it really enough to have a murderer be on your title? She was what at the oldest 12? Maybe 13? She had never told me.

"Jack, will you go get ready for bed. I'm sure Deja needs some rest." Imam said as he appeared from around the corner. With a moan Jack got up from her seat and gave me a hug once more.

"I am glad you are alive." she said as she walked off to where she was sleeping. I looked up at Imam as he looked at me with much concern.

"Imam, what the hell happened? I haven't been out that long." I said with the same worry in my eyes.

"I'm afraid she takes after you and Riddick." he said as he sat down across from me. "She idolizes you both, wants to be like you."

"But Riddick and I have reason to kill." I said with a tear rolling down my face.

"There is never a reason to kill." Imam said.

"I avenge my parents' death. Riddick avenges himself. I know that much. We're fighters and that why kill. She's just a kid." I said.

"That's why Riddick dropped us off here before he took off. He's just as worried and concerned as we are. He wanted to take your body, I'm glad he didn't." Imam said with the concern still in his eyes.

"Imam, when I was out I was visited by someone. It was almost like a dream. She told me this was my destiny, to help Riddick. She wants me to find out more about him and myself. She said I was from Kuraima, and Riddick was from Furya. Do you know anything of that nature?" I asked.

"They sound familiar. Furya is a dead planet now, so is Kuraima. Did she say anything more?" Imam pushed.

"Nothing that I could remember. The woman said she would come and see me. She wanted me to do research for her about the two worlds and eventually go to the planets." I said.

"Interesting. I would like to help you with this task. I'm intrigued about Riddick and his past as well as yours."

"You're telling me. I don't know anything about my past. The woman said I had been abandoned around the age of 4 and picked up by the parents I thought were my own." I said.

"That's intriguing." Imam said as he rubbed his beard. "We shall start looking tomorrow. I'll go to one of the libraries and bring back some books. I don't want you going out yet." I nodded in agreement as my energy was draining just talking about it.

"Who was that woman, with the child?" I asked. Imam looked at me strangely.

"My wife? When did you see her?" he asked.

"Like I said when I was out I sort of dreamed everything that was going on around me." I said.

"My wife Lajjun and my daughter Ziza." Imam said with a smile but then sadness. I could only assume he was remembering his sons.

"You never mentioned you had a daughter." I said with a smile trying to keep his mind off of the sadness that had occurred not too long ago.

"Yes. I didn't think of saying anything at the time." he said with the same joy then sadness.

"They're beautiful." I said as I got up still a little wobbly and placed my glass near the sink. "I think I'm going to get some rest. We will continue tomorrow?" I said as the room became thick with the memories.

"Yes. Sleep well." he said as he stared at the table. I walked back into the room I was in and sat on the couch. I stared into the darkness with the horrific memories flooding back.

My thoughts eventually drifted to Jack. She had changed so much in the time I was out. If what Imam said was true, about how Riddick was just as concerned as we were, Jack would be a handful to say the least.

"Riddick, I want you to come back now." I whispered to the air as I glanced outside.


	3. Aereon and Jack

**Alright guys! Thanks for reviewing to those who did. I'm going to have a couple chapters of the information before we go into the movie. They might get pretty boring, but it wont be that bad and it wont be for very long. On a side note... I'm pretty sure glided is not a real word... but it is now in my book, so don't yell at me for that. On another side note my cat is named Ziza so its pretty awesome... Anyway Review as always and I will update quite a bit in the next week or so... I have free time :) Here is a longish chapter for your wait**

**OK guys thanks for not telling me! Just kidding but I went through my story this morning and there are so many errors I wanted to cry. So I fixed them and they should all be completely fixed on here in an hour. Turns out something was wrong with my computer and it wouldn't save my changes. That's always fun… **

3 weeks later

I woke up with a purpose. I was going to find out today for sure. I just knew it. Over the last couple of weeks Imam and I had spent hour upon hour at libraries, archive centers, and other government facilities trying to research everything and anything we could on Riddick's and my background. No such luck... All we were able to find was some information about how Riddick's home planet was an unlivable place for any human. I found even less about mine. Most of the information we had was the location and how it was, I guess you would put it as, a no fly zone. Apparently the whole system of planets was cursed, no one talked about it and it made the research very difficult. Imam and I had agreed I would leave the house with him at least once a week to go research. It was so risky for me to go out alone to these areas. Being wanted for murder did have its setbacks. I stood up and looked around the room Imam had cleared out for me. It was so bare only having a mattress and a couple blankets shoved into one corner and some candles next to it.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ziza." I said to the little girl at the table. She smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Ziza go to your father." Lajjun said as she walked into the room and saw me. I knew I wasn't her favorite person. I could hear her and Imam argue about me down the hall. How I wasn't safe around her and her child. Imam had actually stood up for me multiple times, saying how if it wasn't for me and Riddick he wouldn't be here. Then she would begin to argue to him about Riddick and how he would return eventually and how it scared her. Then she would bring up Jack. Imam and I had been trying to figure out more about Jack, with of course no luck.

"Good Morning Lajjun." I said as I brought a cup of water to my mouth. She scowled at me and walked out of the room. Jack walked in as the woman left.

"Hey Jack; want to go do some research with Imam and I today?" I asked her as she grabbed a glass of water. Jack had begun to act differently, not only to me but everyone else. More distant and more attitude driven. She shook her head and left the kitchen. I stood there watching her walk out of the room. Imam and I were extremely worried about her; she was off in her own world. I heard the front door slam. Jack would leave and disappear for hours at a time. When Imam would ask her where she was going she would threaten him and his family. An intervention on my part would have to happen soon.

"I see our little bird has flown the coop again." Imam said as he cleaned up Ziza's dishes and put them next to me in the sink. I gave him a nod being my only friend at the moment, let alone the only person who had muttered a word to me today.

"I'll talk to her tonight." I said as I put my cup next to the other dishes.

"Good. I feel only you and Riddick can get to her." Imam said.

"Yes, he is correct in that aspect but she is a free spirit nevertheless." the woman from my dreams walked into the room with Imam and I.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Imam said defensively.

"Imam, this is the woman I told you about, Aereon. She's the one who asked me to do the research, which isn't going very well might I add." I said to the two people in the room.

"Deja is right. I am an Elemental." Aereon said. Imam looked at the woman; I could tell he was calculating the accounts of everything in his head.

"Aereon, I need help. I can't remember a lot of what we talked about. Imam wants to help me with this, and as you mentioned before Mecca isn't a supreme place for a murderer to be." I said to the Elemental.

"I told you, you will find out more when you visit the planets." she said.

"But Furya and Kuraima are both dead planets. Furya is practically inhabitable unless you're Furyan. I can barely find out anything about Kuraima other than it's a sister planet. Which I assume makes it uninhabitable as well."

"You will be visiting soon." she said, her wrinkles moved as she formed a smile. "Imam, why are you so interested in helping?"

"I owe it to the both of them." Imam said. I could tell he was still unsure about this 'being' in front of us. "Can you possibly tell us more of what you know?"

"Us Elementals, had a prophecy that a son of Furya would stop Lord Marshal Zylaw, prompting the destruction of Furya at Necromonger hands. Zylaw thought it an artful touch to kill unborn Furyan infants with their own umbilical cords." Aereon said. Nothing triggered memory in my mind that she had mentioned this before. Imam's eyes widened as he looked at me at the mention of umbilical cords. "The Lord Marshal converts entire plants within days to the Necromonger religion. You refuse, you die. We believe Riddick is the son of Furya. We believe he will stop them. We aren't sure when, but they will come to New Mecca. So will Riddick at that time. That is all we know."

"A bunch of prophecy's and guesses." I said.

"Yes, but we believe that they are true." Aereon said.

"What about Kuraima?" Imam asked.

"Deja is destined to help Riddick. That's all we know and that's only if our prophecies are true."

"What's Kuraima prophecy then?" Imam asked getting a little impatient as well as frustrated at the 'being' before us.

"Impatience. This is what you are researching." Aereon said looking at me sweetly then back to Imam.

"We have been for 3 weeks but have come up with nothing. The more we know about what you know, the easier it will be." Imam said.

"We believe that Deja is a daughter of Kuraima. If she is, she will help the son of Furya to take down the Necromongers. They are sister planets, you're not that different from one another. That's all we know. I hope I have aided in your research. When I return next, it will be a time where we put out a bounty on Riddick. It will mean the Necromongers are coming soon. Let's just hope we are right." she said with worry as she glided out the door. Imam looked over to me as Aereon left.

"We should probably write all of that down." I said. He nodded as we scrambled about getting paper and pens to write down everything we knew. She had defiantly given me more information this time and I wasn't gong to forget it.

"I think that's all she said." Imam stated as he looked at the paper we had written everything on. He looked perplexed. "So, you and Riddick are supposed to stop a potential apocalypse?"

"If you would call it that. I don't even know. What she says makes perfect sense in one aspect and confuses the hell out of me in another aspect." I said and began to chuckle. "Riddick is going to be furious when we put that bounty on his head." Imam tried to suppress a smile knowing it was true.

"You're putting a bounty on Riddick?" Jacks voice filled the dining room.

"No, Jack it's not like that." I said.

"It is exactly like that." She screamed at us and run up the stairs.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to go talk." I said. "Don't come up and investigate, no matter what you hear... maybe take your wife and kid to dinner."

"Excellent idea. Deja- be careful." he said as I began to walk away. I walked up the stairs to the room that was right next to mine.

"Jack." I said as I knocked on the door. "Can I come in? We need to talk." I said. There was no answer.

"Jack, I will give you one last chance to open this door. Don't regret it." I said. Still no answer.

"Alright you asked for it." I said as I kicked the door in.

"What the fuck Deja?!" she yelled startled at my break in.

"Why didn't you open the fucking door?" I said becoming furious.

"Fuck you, you're not my mom." Jack said as she threw one of Imam's decorative vases at me. I charged at the girl. I pinned her down and looked at her. Something had changed in her eyes. She seemed lost.

"Jack, what the hell has gotten into you?" I said calming down but still keeping her pinned.

"Leave me alone. I can take care of myself." she said struggling to get free.

"I know you can but that's beside the point! I need you here. We need you here." I said.

"You don't need me." She said as she grabbed another vase and slammed it to my head. I felt her free herself from beneath me as I lay on the ground staring at the ceiling with the massive amount of pain radiating from my head. I felt dizzy as the darkness took over me.


	4. Dreams

**Here is another one for today! Yeah I know I'm making up for lost time. For those of you who care I have updated my poll and my profile. Feel free to go give it a look and vote again. Please review and enjoy!**

_I woke up but not in a place I recognized. There was an orange color to the atmosphere amongst the smoke, or was it steam? I was looking out on a valley. It was beautiful, that was until I focused on the closer landscape. Rocks were riding from the ground, no not rocks, tombstones. Thousands upon thousands of tombstones littered the beginning of the beautiful scenery. I gasped at the thought of all of these people dying. Was it all at once? Was there a famine? Was it a plague? Was it the Necromongers?_

"_It's a shocking scene isn't it?" a woman next to me said. I was taken aback, the woman was stunningly beautiful. She had a very unique hairstyle, being braided and pulled back._

"_Yes, yes it is." I said finding my voice. I looked back out on the scene as a tear flowed from my cheek. _

"_My name is Shirah, this is Furya." she explained. "Deja, this is what Kuraima looks like as well..." _

"_But- how? Why?" I asked not being able to understand what was going on._

"_Necromongers." she whispered. I looked over at her as she disappeared. I stood alone and looked at the world around me. Ruins of buildings were behind me. If Kuraima looked like this as well, does that me the Necromongers came to that planet? A bright light lit across the horizon, blinding almost. _

I woke up still staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths as my head throbbed. Jack.

"Jack!" I yelled in the empty room. I looked around, her things were gone. "Jack!" I said as I got up still dizzy from the blow to the head. I ran throughout the house. She was gone. I grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer in the basement and sat in the front room with it pressed to my wound that had been bleeding.

Jack was gone.

Riddick was gone.

Riddick...

The dream...

I walked back to the dining room and wrote down what I had learned. I stared at the paper as I pressed the ice pack back to my head.

"Deja?" Imam asked as his family stood behind him.

"Ya?" I answered still staring at the notes.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"She's gone." I said.

"What happened?"

"We fought; she hit me with a vase, knocked me out, and left." I said. "I visited Furya while I was out. I wrote it down." I looked up at Imam. He looked concerned as Lajjun held Ziza.

"I'll protect you Imam, you and your family. When this goes down it's gonna be bad." I said as images of Furya filled my mind.

"How- What-" Imam began confused. I looked over at his wife and child. They both had the same worried look on their faces.

"I dreamt and I visited Furya. Imam- I don't know when or what is going to happen, but when it does we need to be prepared." I said as my voice started to crack and tears filled my eyes. Imam looked to his family then to me. He nodded once and escorted his family out not knowing how badly the shit would eventually hit the fan.

A couple weeks later

I had tried to draw the horrors that I saw. Nothing I drew gave credit to the horrors I saw on Furya. Imam understood what I was explaining to him but still hadn't registered the horror completely. Imam had received a message from Riddick telling him where he was. Imam never wrote back, we didn't tell Riddick about Jack leaving or about me. He was staying on a planet U.V. 6.

I looked out onto the city of New Mecca. The sun was setting; people were closing up their shops and preparing for the night. It was a beautiful city. I looked up at the stars and caught myself smiling at the thought of seeing Riddick again. That was of course if he didn't freeze to death on U.V. 6.

I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes for the first time in days. Enjoying the fact that I didn't see the images for the first time in weeks, I began to relax and float into a peaceful sleep.

_There was a small family walking around a village. They were looking around asking people questions on where to go, they were tourists. Suddenly a large rumble shook the ground and threw many people off balance. The mother of the child, who was pregnant with another, grabbed the little girl and ran in the direction they had just come from. The father ran behind them, urging them to go faster. Another rumble as they ran to house where a family they seemed not to know urged them inside. They were led through the house to the back where a small vessel was. They began to talk and argue. The people who owned the house and the vessel looked familiar. The father pulled a gun out and pointed to the familiar owners. They held their hands up in defeat as the father was shot from behind. A man with a terrifying metal mask came to view. The mother handed her child to the owners and stood to defeat the man in the metal mask. The owners argued as the mother walked towards the man as the man shot her down. The vessel took off as gun fire shot at it. _

"_What's your name darling?" the woman owner asked. _

"_Tealisha Deja Rannish." the girl said through sobs. _

"_Well, Tealisha, I guess you're a Starling now." the man owner said with a sympathetic smile as they continued to fly into space. _

I woke up with a jolt. Another dream, another piece to the ever building puzzle. I walked out of the room to the dining room that had turned into a research center for Imam and I. I wrote down the dream explaining how I had lost my birth parents. I spent the rest of the night drawing sketches of the man with the metal mask.


	5. Disappointment

**Okay guys so here is chapter 5. I hope enjoy. We're getting very close to the movie its very exciting. So I'm pretty sure Zylaw is with an h (Zhylaw) but I can't find the proof and what I'm using to get some of my information from is littered with flaws. So we're just going with Zylaw even if it is wrong. We all still know who it is and I'm sorry if it bugs the hell out of anybody… Anyway please review as always and of course enjoy!**

Years later

"Imam, we've spent years researching this shit. We've come up with nothing new. We can't prove this man in the metal mask is the Lord Marshal Zylaw. We can't prove that they're Necromongers. We only know what my dreams have told us. There is no proof! The only new information we have on the Necromongers is that and that stupid comet that shows up before they do!" I said as I slammed my fist down on the table. Imam stood and watched me throw my temper tantrum.

"Deja, we've gone through this before." Imam said just as frustrated as I was.

"When is she coming back Imam? We have heard the rumors of the Necromongers coming closer and closer to New Mecca. She said she would come back before they get here so we could go find Riddick. What if she was lying? On the Necromongers side? If she's late we will all die Imam." I pleaded with the man in front of me. Imam in a chair next to me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I know, Deja. We have been burdened with this for many years now. We have had these discussions before. If we don't hear from her soon we will send for Riddick ourselves. Even if she is lying, Riddick will come for us and protect us." Imam reassured himself and me. I gave a small half smile to the man. Over the years he had grown to see my point in many things such as my own reasoning of killing. He still didn't agree but it made some sense to him. Lajjun and I had begun to develop a strained relationship but a relationship nonetheless. Sometimes she would even let me stay alone with Ziza.

"Losing hope?" Aereon said standing in the door way.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked standing up.

"I told you I would be back before they come."

"They're almost here. How do you know we'll be able to find Riddick in time?" I asked walking around the table towards the Elemental. Imam grabbed my hand making it so I could continue no more.

"I've sent out a Merc to find him already. It should only be a matter of days before they find him and bring him to us." Aereon said.

"Which Merc?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" she asked

"Does it matter if he gets here before they do? Of course it matters." I yelled at the being as Imam squeezed my hand in warning.

"A rather unpleasant fellow names Toombs." She said with disgust.

"He'll be here alone in a couple days to kill Imam most likely. You should've asked me who to go chose to go after him." I said shaking my head.

"It's time." Aereon said ignoring my last comment.

"It's time for what? I'm so sick and tired of this shit! First you come to me tell me to do research. I do it, don't hear from you in years and you pop back up. Because of you Jack is gone and in prison." I said as Aereon looked up at me not expecting me to know of that. "Research has its upside. I read about it last time was out in the city."

"The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers are missing, most likely they are dead or converted. As well as the entire Aquilan system. Helion Prime is next. Are you going to let some child, take precedence over an entire system collapsing?"

"She was my precedence in the first place. Because of you she's gone. She went to look for him, herself."

"You are to come with me. Bring all of the information with you, which you have gathered." Aereon said to me. "Imam, please contact us when Riddick has arrived." I looked down at the man as he looked up at me not knowing what to do.

"You honestly think Riddick is going to do what you ask? You think he won't come here looking for Imam, to kill him?" I asked the being.

"That's exactly what I expect him to do." She said as she held out her arm for me.

"Come." Was all she said. I looked back at Imam as he stood up gathering all of our papers that were littered all over the place. He handed them to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he let go. I walked out of the door with Aereon not knowing what was going to happen next.

Aereon led me to a ship as we boarded 3 men surrounded me asking me questions. The ship took off and we began circling the planet.

"What have you learned?" Aereon asked.

"On top of everything you told me… not a lot. Imam and I were almost arrest a couple times trying to find things out. I was visited by a Furyan woman, Shirah. She showed me Furya. I'm sure you already knew that though. I also visited Kuraima. I like how it was the same fate as Furya, except I got away." I said.

"You weren't the only one who got away." Aereon said. "Riddick escaped death in Furya."

"Obviously. Let's see what else is there that you don't know. Oh, I believe the Lord Marshal wears a metal mask when he destroys planets." I said flipping through my papers.

"How did you get off of Kuraima?" one of the men asked.

"My pregnant mother handed me to a couple that was trying to save my family. Who I assume to be the lord Marshal killed my father in front of me then killed my mother after I took off with my adoptive parents."

"I believe the Mercs who killed your adoptive family were looking for you." One of the other men said. "Paid assassins of the Lord Marshal."

"No, the Lord Marshal would never do something like that. He would do it himself." Aereon said. I looked at the people and being in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me. You already know all of this. I wasted 5 years of my life to get information out of government facilities, when I could have been looking for Jack or even Riddick. Fuck all of you. Get me off of this damned ship." I said so mad that I couldn't even react as such.

"The ship will only land when Imam contacts us. Until then, we will tell you everything we know and get prepared for Riddick's arrival." Aereon said as she glided towards me. "Get some rest." I looked down at the older being, wanting to truly kill everyone on the ship. I took a deep breath and walked away from them. "Take a right and then a left." Aereon said as I followed her instructions to the bunk area.


	6. Deja?

**Hey guys here is a very short chapter 6 (don't worry chapter 7 will be up in a couple minutes). Sorry about the long wait… So much random stuff happened at to say the least August was a horrible month! But I am back now and hopefully will be able to post a chapter a week. (That's my goal anyway.) Plus Riddick is finally here! I appreciate the reviews and hope to have more by the end of the day. I love you all and thank you for making my story so popular. **

We landed back in the same place as we had taken off not even two days earlier. The police were out and about, it seemed like there were more.

"Ma'am, please remove your hood." One of the officers came up to me. I lowered my brown hood as the men and Aereon exited the ship. "What is your purpose here in New Mecca?"

"We're visiting an old friend." I said still pissed off about everything that had gone on. I looked back at Aereon as she nodded.

"Do you know this air craft ma'am?" the officer showed me a picture of the ship.

"No, I've never seen it before." I said. The officer studied me for a minute then gave a curt nod and walked away. I walked over to the others. "Go on. I'm sure they will send someone to follow. I'll go into the city and loose them. I'll meet you at Imams after." Aereon nodded and walked forward as I walked in the opposite direction of them. Sure enough two officers began to pursue me. I flipped my hood back up and looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone who would recognize me from the last 5 years. I walked down a small alley as the officers followed. I climbed up the wall and waited for them to walk beneath me. Once they did I dropped down and punched them both out. Making sure my hood was up I walked out of the alley towards Imam's house. I stood outside of Imam's house below the balcony. I could hear Imam talking.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam asked whoever he was talking to.

"You said it's all circling the drain—the whole universe. Right?" my heart stopped at that voice… Riddick.

"That's right." Imam said. I heard a door close slowly. Ziza must've been spying.

"Had to end sometime." He said. "What I'm confused about is you told me there would be a tombstone for her. There isn't one."

"Deja." Aereon said. I looked at the woman standing in front of me; she gave me a small smile as she faded in and out of focus. "Stay here for a bit. You'll know when to appear." She said as the men knocked on the door and she essentially disappeared. Imam greeted the men inside and gave me a slight nod.

"The one you want is here." Imam said as a door shut abruptly. I looked around the city. I could hear people talking about the comet. People knew what it was now; they knew they were being invaded. I could hear Aereon talking to Riddick above me. I wanted him to know I was here so badly. But I was told to wait for the right moment.

"- strangled with their own cords." Imam said. I heard Riddick move towards the window. I opened the door and walked in hushing Lajjun and Ziza as I walked toward the room they were in.

"What do you know of your early years?" one of the men said.

"Do you remember your home world?" Imam asked. "Where it was?" I flipped my hood up knowing my time would be coming.

"Have you met any others?" The man from earlier asked. I opened the door silently.

"Others like yourself." Aereon said.

"He doesn't know." I said looking at the floor. I could hear everyone turn to where I was standing. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me; I could only assume it was Riddick.

"Besides. They don't know what to do with just one of me." Riddick said as he walked closer to me. My heartbeat started to race as the room was dead silent. I saw his hand hesitate as he moved the hood. He let out a gasp that no one else could have heard as he stared at me.

"Deja?" he asked confused.


	7. Only Hope

**Here is chapter 7 as promised. Please review and enjoy!**

He looked at me with sorrow, confusion, pain, and somewhere a little happiness.

"Deja?" he asked confused.

"Hello, Riddick." I said he gave a ghost of a smile and began to lean down to my level.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." He said in my ear as he brought himself around to me face. His lips never leaving my skin, he briefly brush his lips past mine. He looked down at me with the same look as before. It was interrupted when knocking could be heard downstairs. He pulled away glanced to the door then back to me.

"Open up in there!" someone said from below. Lajjun came through the door.

"They're searching houses!" Lajjun said.

"Shh." Imam responded. Riddick never took his eyes away from mine, the mirrored silver digging into my soul.

"They're looking for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy." Lajjun said.

"A spy?" Imam responded.

"Did someone see him come here today?" Lajjun asked threateningly. "Did they?" Riddick glanced at the woman then back to me, a man of few words, if any.

"Lajjun stop." Imam said.

"We're sure he's in there!" on of the people below said.

"What do you know about all of this?" Riddick asked.

"I know we're in a shit ton of trouble if you refuse to help." I said. He gave me an amused look for a spilt second.

"I will send them away." Imam said to Lajjun then turned to Riddick and I. "But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?"

"Not my fight." Riddick said.

"Riddick you don't know the whole story." I said.

"Apparently I don't know much." He said to me with venom.

"So you will leave us to our fate," Imam said as Riddick grabbed ahold of my arm without warning. "Just like you did her." I turned to face Imam as Riddick stopped from jumping out of the window.

"Imam." I said threateningly. He shook his head at me and walked to the door, telling the men I was with to help stop the people below. Riddick let go of my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Where's Jack?" he asked looking down at me menacingly.

"I'm not your enemy Riddick. Unpin me and we will fight together and talk later." I said. When he refused to move I hit him in the rib cage. He staggered back in shock.

"How will you see?" he asked as he walked over to the candles.

"I don't need to." I said with a smirk taking off the cloak. Men began to open the doors slowly.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked as he extinguished the candles. I closed my eyes and heard everything that was going on. Clothes ruffling, guns moving as well as cocking, I could even hear the fire from the candles dissipating as well as Riddick's skin slightly burning.

When the guards began to shoot Riddick ducked and I charged the closest human tackling them to the ground. The guard didn't get up I went to the next person, dodging bullets left and right. Before we knew it there was only one guard left. Riddick kicked him out of the room through the doors. Riddick walked out as I grabbed my cloak and followed behind. Imam was outside of the door with a knife to him. The man that had Imam must have been new to this sort of thing. At the sight of Riddick he dropped his knife and ran away.

"You mentioned her." Riddick said. I went to move forward to Imam as he stopped me with his arm.

"She uh—" Imam began as he glanced at me. "She went looking for you."

"That's what I assumed she did when she knocked me out and left." I said. Riddick looked down at me. "We argued and fought. She left. It was then confirmed when we got word."

"People died. She went to prison. After she left." Imam said. "I-I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you couldn't survive on the surface-"

"Creamatoria." I said. Riddick looked down at me. "I may have never been caught, but I do know my prisons." Riddick looked upset and sad at the same time.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Riddick asked.

"I wanted to. But I had a job to do. A job that wasted 5 years of my life I might add. I'm gonna kill that Elemental." I said not really meaning it but still mad at the facts of it all.

"Young Jack. She thought of you as her older brother. She worshiped you." Imam said.

"You were supposed to watch her." Riddick said as he took my arm and we walked past Imam.

"She never forgave you for leaving her when she needed you the most. After Deja had died and everything on that planet-" Imam said.

"Deja's not dead now is she?" Riddick turned to Imam tightening his grim on my arm. "Besides she needed to stay away from me and Deja. You all do."

"Riddick." I said. "If I would've known what she would do I would've gone after her. It was out of my control. I was still weak." Riddick didn't say anything as we continued walking.

"Deja, Riddick." I heard Ziza say from behind us. Riddick stopped moving forward. "Are you guys gonna stop the new monsters now?" She asked. I smiled at her knowing Imam and I had done an excellent job at shielding her from our work. Riddick put on his hood and continued walking into the city. I put mine up as well.

"Start talking." He said.


	8. Invasion

**Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Every time I get ready to write I lose interest or something comes up and I can't write. Anyway enough with the excuses right? I hope to update this story a couple more times before this mini vacation is over and I hope to at least finish it before New Year's. That's my goal and I hope it happens and I'm sure you do too. Thank all of you so, so much for reviewing as well. I feel guilty if you review and I haven't updated in a while so it does work. Please continue to review and I will continue to post when I can! Thanks loves!**

We walked along the city as everyone rushed about doing whatever, talking about the end of the world.

"This Elemental Aeron, approached me while I was out and told me she needed my help. I woke up not long after and she sent me on a wild goose chase for the last, what 5 years? She wanted me to find out more information on you and myself. Turns out, we are from sister planets and we are, what they believe, destined to bring down the Necromongers. The Lord Marshall took down my entire family, both my real and adopted. He's the one that we take down." I said as we crouched on the side of a building and watched the comet show its true self, dozens of ship like things began to come down onto the planet. The planet began to shoot back making it be a haunting beautiful light show.

"We are the only hope anyone has at surviving." I said as I put my hand on his chest. He shuddered beneath my touch, I could feel a cold spot just under his cloak. "You've had visions too." I said with a shocking amused voice. Riddick looked at me with no emotion.

"What about Jack?" Riddick asked.

"Riddick if we don't help these people there are going to me more people like us. More people abandoned and not knowing anything about themselves." Riddick looked off into the distance.

"What about Jack?" he repeated a little more harshly.

"We can go find her, I promise you we will. But Riddick she scares me." He glanced over in my direction. "She told me what had happened when I was out. She had an animalistic pride in her eyes. She likes to kill. She enjoys it."

"I know." Riddick said gruffly.

"We should probably start moving. Those ships are getting closer." I said as I heard them racing towards the ground. Riddick put his goggles on as we began to run along the tops of buildings. We watched as we watched the ship hit the planet. The power began to go out and dust filled the air. Before we knew it Riddick and I were standing in front of one of the ships. It was so large, the top had a metal masked man it was miles into the air. Riddick took his goggles off and gazed at the ship, reality finally sinking in. Hundreds if not thousands of smaller ships began to detach from the larger ship. I could hear metal clinking against it, foot soldiers.

"Riddick we have to move." I said as the noise became louder. "We should go try and find Imam. He probably tried to go to the shelters." Riddick looked down at me in shock and confusion.

"Let's go." He eventually said as we ran off.

We ran through the streets dodging bullets and Necromongers left and right.

"I can hear Imam." I said.

"Which way?" Riddick asked. I pointed as we ran down another street. Bullets could be heard as we ran towards them. We came to a halt as Riddick put himself in front of me and grabbed Imam. We watched as the locals defeated the Necromongers in front of us. The last Necromonger had a spear like object; as he went down he twisted it.

"Lajjun and Ziza." Imam said.

"When it's over." Riddick said firmly.

"Let me go. I must get to my family."

"If you leave now, you won't be there for your family." I said as I watched a glowing orb shoot from the spear. The orb shot back down in a violent explosion killing the remaining soldiers. Necromongers filled the streets marching along looking for people.

"I borrowed a ship. You can ride along, if you don't mind riding with convicts." Riddick said to Imam.

"I thank you both. I really do, but I must get my family across the river." Imam said.

"Imam you won't survive this if you stay here. You know that just as well as I do." I said.

"God willing, there is still a shelter I can get them-"

"I'm sure god has his tricks, but getting out of places no one else can, that's one of mine. Let's get your family." Riddick said as he walked off towards where Lajjun and Ziza were.

Once we had Lajjun and Ziza, Riddick led the way through the streets with the family I had learned to be part of my own in the middle and me running along in the back. Riddick came to a stop and held his hand.

"In here." Imam told his wife and child. They squished themselves into a small crevice in the building. "Get in." Riddick and I went to a crevice on the other side of the street to make is so we would all be less noticeable. We all stood in silence as something that I assume was once a man walked by breathing heavily looking back and forth. Another man appeared behind the what used to be a man holding something that connected the two. Other soldiers came from behind shooting when one that breathed heavily made an odd noise. Heat signatures. They were looking for heat signatures. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Imam and his family switched sides on the crevice.

"Imam." Lajjun said.

"Don't follow me." Imam said as he stared at the creature shouted and ran off. The soldiers ran off as the creature spotted Lajjun and Ziza.

"Riddick." I whispered. We ran over in silence as he snapped the neck of the creature and I took out the remaining soldier that was behind the creature.

"Deja!" Ziza cried out.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as Ziza nodded her head scared out of her mind.

"Imam." Lajjun said. "He ran off."

"I'll go find him. Take them home." Riddick said. I nodded as we ran back to their house.

We ran and walked back to their home and waited.


	9. Imam, UnderVerse Converts

**Nothing like having the time to update multiple stories in one weekend! Thank you for reviewing and reading. Please review and enjoy. **

"I'm going to go find Riddick and Imam." I said as I got up and walked towards the door. We had made it back home but we had been waiting far too long for them to show up.

"Deja, wait." Lajjun said as she walked up to me leaving Ziza where she was.

"What?" I asked wanting to find the two men.

"Be careful." She said with a smile. I gave her a nod and ran out of the house. I ran almost back to where we had come from as I heard Imam yell. I ran dodging the guards I heard coming my way by climbing walls and running along the building tops and people's balconies. I heard Riddick before I saw him. He was leaning over a balcony looking at the ground below. I walked up next to him and saw Imam, dead on the ground below.

"God dammit." I muttered. Riddick looked at me with the same emotion crossing over his features. He leaned down and grabbed Imams necklace that was in a puddle of his own blood.

"Where is his family?" Riddick asked.

"At their place, they're going to the shelter first thing tomorrow morning." I said. Riddick nodded and walked back to their house. He left Imams necklace hanging on the broken door.

"I hope you said your goodbyes." He said. I nodded as we took off down the street.

"Where are we going?" I said as the sun began to rise.

"Let's go meet the enemy." He said with his gruff voice. No emotion laced it what so ever. I looked up at him with a little bit of worry then stopped and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and focused on my surroundings. I could hear soldiers still moving about, people sneaking about trying to hide, and then—

"There." I pointed down a street. "There is a building over there that they're keeping possible converters."

"You sure?" Riddick asked.

"Pretty positive." I said as we marched on in silence.

"I'm sorry about Imam." Riddick said.

"He's not the first person we've lost and it won't be the last. I want to get to the bottom of this mess. I want to end this Necromonger business whether it really is my destiny to do so or not." I said. Riddick smiled down at me.

"You're sexy when you're determined." He said as we brought our hoods up over our heads and walked into a building that had pretty much the neighborhood in it. Everyone stood around talking about the invasion as a bunch of men in strange uniforms walked in. One began to speak to the crowd, oddly he wasn't the leader he was a follower.

"In this 'verse, life is antagonistic to the natural state." The man said as he and another man stood in the middle of the building. "Here, humans in all their various races are a spontaneous outbreak an unguided mistake. Our purpose is to correct that mistake. Because there is another 'verse a 'verse where life is welcomed and cherished. A ravishing ever-new place called UnderVerse." Everyone began to murmur at the man I shifted my weight to Riddick but he wasn't there he was standing about 30 or so feet from me.

"But the road to that 'verse crosses over the threshold."

"THRESHOLD! TAKE US TO THE THRESHOLD!" All of the guards and soldiers yelled obnoxiously.

"What you call death." The man I presumed to be the leader said. The Lord Marshal. I thought to myself. A door opened and more soldiers came in one of them carrying a huge ax. I stared at the Lord Marshal trying to remember the night he killed my family, if he had changed in appearance at all, as he talked about the Necromongers. I didn't snap out of it until a man standing next to me piped up.

"No one here will do what you have asked. It is unthinkable!" the man stated as he walked around towards the middle of the room. The Lord Marshal walked towards the man. "This is a world of many peoples, many religions! And we simply cannot and will not be converted!"

"Then I'll take your soul." The Lord Marshal said as he literally ripped the man's soul out of his body. Everyone gasped and I stood horrified. How were Riddick and I supposed to bring down a man who could literally rip out our souls?

"Join him-" the Lord Marshall began as the man hit the floor obviously dead. "Or join me." People around me began to kneel to the man.

"What are you doing? Get up!" I whispered to the people. Riddick and I were the only ones standing. One of the soldiers walked over to Riddick and one walked over to me. Grabbing my arm and forcing me out of the crowd and towards Riddick.

"This is your one chance." The solider next to Riddick said as he now approached us. "Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow. "

"I bow to no man." Riddick said. The soldier took off his helmet.

"He's not a man. He's the holy half-dead who has seen the UnderVerse." He said.

"Look, I'm not with everyone here. But I will take a piece of him." Riddick said as he pointed to the large solider with the even bigger ax.

"A piece you will have. What about you woman? Bow now." The soldier said as Riddick walked off towards the solider.

"No." I said simply.

"She doesn't follow orders." Riddick said as he collided with the soldier. I had to dodge the ax's as the solider attempted to hit Riddick and missed every time. Riddick grabbed ahold of the knife in the soldiers back and stabbed him the gut and chest. People who were still bowing had to move out of the way as the body fell.

"Am I next or have you seen enough?" I asked as I stood waiting for whatever was to come next. Riddick and I turned to the door.

"Stop him!" the Lord Marshal said as he walked over to us. He took the knife out of the dead soldier.

"Be calm Deja." Riddick said under his breath so I could only hear. The man walked up to Riddick and handed him the knife.

"Irgun, one of my best." The lord Marshal said as he stood before us.

"If you say so." I said with a smirk.

"What do you think of this blade?" He asked Riddick and stared at me. The one who was talking before all of the commotion was staring straight at me. Like he saw through me and who I really was. Riddick took the knife and played with it for a second then offered it back to the lord marshal.

"I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end." Riddick said.

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." Lord Marshal said. I growled at the man unable to contain it. The Lord Marshall wrapped his hand around Riddick's as Riddick held to the knife. The lord marshal looked back and forth from Riddick to me.

"Are you familiar with me? Have we met on some distant field?" he asked the both of us.

"You'd think I'd remember." Riddick said taking his hand back.

"You'd think I would too." He said to Riddick as he brushed his hand up my arm. "I know I would never forget a pretty face such as yours. Such beauty should remain, not perish here but live forever in the UnderVerse." I shuddered and glared at the man. "Take him to the Quasi-deads." He said as he grabbed my arm and led me away from Riddick. I looked back in a moment of panic and squirmed out of his grip.

I stood behind lord marshal every sense of an animalistic rage coursing through my veins as I stared at him. He turned around completely shocked I had gotten away. I could hear Riddick and a woman talking.

"I don't need to be dragged along like some doll." I said as I walked past the man I wanted to kill. The lord marshal muttered to the guard next to him.

"When we get there I want to see her in action." He said as we walked into a giant dark cold room. A throne room.

I spun around when I was in the middle of the room waiting for one of his guards to attack. The lord marshal gave me a confused expression as I stood there.

"Don't waste my time." I spat.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Send me your solider. You want to see me in action don't you?" I asked as a man tried to sneak up on me. I grabbed his arm as it almost hit my shoulder. I screamed as I flipped the man and hit his throat causing his wind pipe to break.

"Impressive." The lord marshal said. I heard Riddick come in as he was being guided by a woman. "I think I want you to see the Quasi-deads as well."


	10. Quasi-Dead

**Here is the next chapter… Probably wont be able to update until the weekend but I will try to. Thank you for all of your reviews and please keep it up! Love you guys hope you had a great weekend!**

I walked into the strange room with Riddick and the woman he was with.

"You're next darling, let's not get too hasty." The woman said as she backed me out of the room. I glanced at Riddick as the doors closed. I sure as hell hoped he had a plan.

"The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be." She said as I stared at Riddick through one of the window like coverings.

"A new one. You've brought us a new one." A voice said within the room. Three objects moved towards Riddick as an electrical whining could be heard forcing Riddick to his knees. "Making entry. This won't take long." The voice said as Riddick began to groan. "We've entered his neo-cortex. Ahh the Riddick."

"Regress." Lord Marshal said from his landing from above.

"Scanning fresh memories. Thoughts of someone called Jack and Deja. Deja. Now we find thoughts of an Elemental. Deja knowing about the Elemental. Making deals, research. Furyans. Kurimans." The voices said. I froze the guard from before was staring at me.

"Where does he come from? Does he know where she comes from? Purifier guard the woman. Who are their people? These are the things I need to know?" Lord Marshal said. The guard from before grabbed my arm but not before the voices continued.

"We find energy." The voice said. The purifier and I continued to look through the windows with his hand around my arm. "We find Furyan energy. He's Furyan. She's Kuriman! Furyan and Kuriman survivors! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Deja! Kill them!" Glass bowls shattered as Riddick looked up at me.

"Kill the Riddick." Lord Marshal said. I nodded and slammed my elbow into the guard next to me and climbed up the door. The electrical whizzing died off as I came over the other side along with many guards. I looked over at the guard from before. He had lifted the controls over Riddick, but why? Riddick and I fought off and killed the guards with us and grabbed onto one of the Quasi-dead as they rolled back into their storage places. Thankfully it lead to a way out.

"Ready to run?" Riddick asked as we took off down the familiar streets of New Mecca dodging debris that had fallen due to the invasion. A ship hovered above us. Thinking this was it we sped up more. I glanced up someone had taken a shot at the ship.

"Keep running." Riddick said. The ship's nose hit the ground shaking it stopping Riddick's and my running. Riddick put his arm around my back to protect me from the debris as the ship flipped over and crashed into a building. Riddick and I stood up as people began to surround us.

"Let me guess. A five man crew this time." Riddick said.

"Couple of things you could have done better." The unmistakable voice of Toombs sang.

"First, trash the locater beacon inside my ship—the one you jacked. And second—and this is really the more important part—dust my dick when you get the chance." Toombs said.

"Oh Toombs, no one is going near your dick anytime soon." I said clapping as I turned to face him.

"Oh Deja. It's always a pleasure." Toombs said.

"Kiss my ass." I smirked.

"Any questions?" Toombs asked the both of us as Riddick turned around.

"Yeah. What took you so long?" Riddick said holding out his arms. A woman walked up to him and hand cuffed him.

"Let's go big boy." She said with an ego cockiness to boot. I laughed.

"Toombs. What is this?" I said hysterically laughing. "This is precious. Look at her! She's adorable."

"Oh Deja?" Toombs said.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Don't kill my crew this time. I need them intact." He said.

"Fifth times the charm." I said as I jaunted along.

"Hey why aren't you going to cuff her?" one of the crew asked.

"Deja?" Toombs said.

"Tell them yourself jackass." I said as he punched me dead in the face knocking me out cold.

I woke up chained to a wall sitting on something soft yet hard. I felt the seat move a little then I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Really Toombs? This is your solution? Chaining me to another convict who's chained to the wall of the ship?" I said as Toombs chuckled.

"You killed 4 different sets of crew members?" Riddick whispered in my ear and smelled my hair and skin sending shivers down my spine. "And with nothing but hand cuffs? Really sexy." He sat back making my body rise a bit.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"Crematoria." Riddick said.

"Excellent." I said catching on to Riddick's plan. We're going to get Jack .


	11. Welcome to Crematoria

**Surprise! So I got this chapter done last night and had enough time this morning to look it over and get it ready to put up. I decided to surprise you all, my wonderful readers. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. The more I get the more I'll really try to update. One last note this chapter has more Deja action… which is good and kinda what I think a lot of you have been wanting but it's a little… well graphic I guess you would say. It is rated M after all…. Well please let me know what you think and have an excellent day. (and let me know if you see any major errors). **

"Destination Reached. Unlocking manual controls." The female computerized voice said.

"All right. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side." The woman Merc said.

"Let's not get caught in the sun." the pilot said.

If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." Toombs said.

"It's not that bad Toombs." I muttered adjusting myself on Riddick's lap.

"Hit it!" the pilot said as he dove to the planet below. We all were thrown back by the force. The crew began laughing and shouting in excitement. Within seconds we hit the surface and slid as the sun came up. I turned my head, it was so bright.

"Party poppers!" the pilot said. The woman kicked a button and within an instant we were all thrown forward. I was flung forward and off of Riddick. He lifted his legs and caught me before my shoulders would pop out of place. We slammed into the entryway into the core of Crematoria.

"I think I shit myself." One of Toombs crew members said.

"Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish." Riddick said from behind me as Toombs walked over and undid the restraints.

"No funny business." He said pointing his finger at me.

"Don't worry. If there was going to be any I would've killed you before you had the chance to knock me out." I said as he strapped more chains to me before he released Riddick. Once he released Riddick the same was done to him. We walked down the stairs to the small track ride to get to the creamy center of this lovely hell, the entire time Toombs and his crew had their guns drawn, pointed and ready.

They chained Riddick and I side by side lying down on the cart. Everyone sat down and buckled themselves in except for one. The one who apparently shit himself earlier. He decided to sit on Riddick with his legs resting on my torso.

"Comfy?" he asked Riddick, gun still aimed.

"You smell like you shit yourself." I muttered.

"What was that princess?" he asked pointing the gun at me.

"Nothing." I said looking up at the stone ceiling. The cart booted up and we were off down the track.

"When the ride's over," the man began as he licked his fingers. "your goggles are mine." He rubbed his licked fingers over the lenses on Riddick's goggles. I could feel Riddick's arm tense in frustration. After a couple moments he relaxed his arm.

"Wanna?" I asked him as he turned his head to me. He raised his eyebrow and nodded in the man's direction.

"Ya." I responded. Riddick began to tap his foot at the same rhythm as the light fixtures from above.

He flexed his arm again signaling me and we both lifted our bodies up. The man collided with a fixture and was knocked out of the cart. Most likely killed on impact. We settled back in and wiggled to get more comfortable. Toombs looked back as Riddick shrugged at the sudden disappearance of his other crew member.

"Four way split!" Toombs said laughing.

A minute or so later we hit the end of the track.

"29.4 kilometers." Riddick said. I could feel the vibrations of his voice on the side of my body next to his. I could hear doors opening and people walking into the room we were in.

"So this is Riddick and the infamous Deja." The man said with a thick accent.

Guards came over and lifted Riddick and I up out of the cart.

"She's a pretty little thing, aint she?" one of the guards said in the corner.

"We should get a piece before we drop her." The other guard said to the man before. The first guard came over and escorted me behind Riddick. We walked into what I assume was the control room. Riddick was still bound as he was tied to a rope and began to be lowered to the prison below. He looked up at me before he made it too far.

"See ya soon." I said to him and blew him a kiss. The two guards from before took me into a room next to the control room. They checked my cuffs and strung my arms up by a similar rope.

"She's almost as sexy as Kyra." One of them said as they laughed at their prize.

Kyra. What a familiar name. I began to laugh as well at the thought of Jack.

"Tell me boys, who wants to go first?" I said in a sultry voice.

"What?" one of them said as they stopped laughing.

"I've been alone for a long time. I wanted Riddick but two handsome men such as yourselves will do for now." I said. One of the guards walked over to me.

"Oh ya." He said with a smile only equal to a kid getting a present.

"Oh ya baby." I said biting my lip. He walked closer and closer and wrapped his hands around my torso and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back for a moment until he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I smiled and let out a small chuckle as I bit down and didn't let go. The man began to panic as he pulled away and blood began to fill his mouth. It began to trickle down my chin as well. I lifted my leg and kicked him into the wall releasing his tongue in the process. The other guard ran over to me calling me a bitch and wielding a knife. I dodged his weak attempts as he accidentally cut the rope that bound me to the ceiling. I stood with my hands still bound and smiled at the man.

"Your turn." I said as he ran at me again with the knife. Within an instant the knife was in my hands connected to his chest and he was bleeding out on the floor.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners on how to treat a girl?" I said as I searched him for the keys to my cuffs. I found them and undid my ties kicking the body of the guard that I assumed was still alive. I stole his gloves and slid the key to the cuffs into my mouth on the side of my cheek. I could hear everyone in the prison hitting various pieces of metal with metal. I opened the door into the control room. Toombs and the warden were arguing on how much Riddick and I were worth.

"These are dangerous days if you believe the talk." The warden said.

"Talk?" Toombs asked as he took the shot that was just given to him.

"About dead planets. About some ghost army. About them." The warden said.

"Them?" Toombs said as he scoffed.

"Necromongers." I whispered.

"I'll run the numbers again. It takes a couple of days probably, so you can stay as my guest. At least here we are all safe. Yes?" The warden said. I laughed under my breath.

"Yeah boss." One of the guards said.

"I'll give it a day." Toombs said. "One." I heard the chains on Riddick's cuffs break from below. I put on the guards gloves. This was what I was waiting for. I busted out of the room and to the hole in the floor. I grabbed the rope and slid all the way down where Riddick was fighting with some prisoners. There were two prisoners coming at Riddick at the same time. I dropped myself on one as the other was lassoed by a chain and pulled back. I stood up straight as Riddick lifted his goggles. A young woman crouched as she rolled up the chain.

"There are inmates and there are convicts." A man said drawing Riddick's and my attention away from the woman. I could hear her walking away. "A convict has a certain code. And he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them. Brings shame—" the man said as he kicked one of the men that Riddick was fighting with. He walked up to us. "—to the game." I spat out the key and gave it to Riddick. He began to take off his cuffs. "So, which are you two going to be?"

"We're neither." I said.

"Besides we're just passing through." Riddick said as he walked past the man. I followed looking around the prison.


	12. Kyra

**Thank you all for the reviews and please continue them! I was going to post earlier but the power was out. Here you go! :D **

"I'm going to find a cell. Go find jack." I said as I walked away from Riddick. By the time I got to the other side of the prison I heard someone being slammed into bars and Riddick's voice. "Well that was faster than expected." I muttered as I walked back across the prison in a slow jaunt.

"Remember who you're talking to, Jack." Riddick said to Jack as she was pinned to the cell.

"Or is it Kyra now?" I said as I walked in. She looked down at me glaring.

"Jack's dead. She was weak. She couldn't cut it." She said as she kicked a nearby light and cut Riddicks face with a shiv in her mouth. Riddick let her go through the commotion and ran past me, not before I snatched one of her hidden shiv's on her leg.

"Cute." I said as she looked back at us.

"It is Kyra now. And I'm a new animal." She said.

"Well come back if you want to talk. Or want your shiv back." I said as I showed her the shiv that I just stole off of her. She leapt off of the side of the walkway and to the ground below. The animals of the prison began to growl, not the prisoners, but the actual animals.

"Hell hounds." Riddick muttered as he whipped off the blood from his cheek.

"She's got skill. I'll give her that much." I said as I walked past Riddick.

"Find a cell?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered as we walked around the prison.

"How bout there?" he said pointing to a ledge.

"It's a ledge not a cell. There is hardly any room for two people let alone one." I said. Riddick grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Maybe that's how I like it." He said in his raspy voice.

"Someone's getting cocky." I said with a smirk as we made our way to the ledge knowing he was staring at my ass for the thousandth time.

We crammed ourselves onto the small ledge that had a bit of a crevice. We decided to try and sleep but not before a question was asked.

"How did you know Jack changed her name to Kyra?" he asked with his goggles over his eyes, not knowing if his eyes were closed or not.

"I heard the guards talking about an inmate named Kyra. It's the name I gave Jack and Shazza when they found me." I explained. He made a 'huh' sound. My eyes slowly began to close as I heard Riddick's breaths begin to slow.

_Deja, you're so close to your destiny. Don't let your feelings get in the way. A voice said… It was Shirah from my dreams before. _

"_Shirah, what- what am I supposed to do? I still don't know exactly what is going on." I said. _

"_It will all come to you soon. You'll know what to do." She said. _

"_But I-" I began_ as I was jolted awake. Riddick was standing on the ledge breathing heavily. This place was defiantly hot as hell. The sweat was glistening off of both of our bodies.

"Riddick?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slowly stood up next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jolted forward before catching himself.

"You've been dreaming too." I said as he turned around and looked down at me. His goggles were still on I couldn't tell if he was looking into my eyes or something else.

"You know Riddick, I don't ever know if you're looking at me or not. " I said, he cracked a small smirk and took off his goggles.

"Better?" he asked, his silver eyes staring into mine.

"A little better." I said with a smirk of my own. He leaned down; my heart began to race as his lips touched mine. I could taste the salt on his lips. I could feel the passion, the want, the need. His lips began to travel down my cheek and to my neck. He began to nibble and but away at the most tender spots. I let out a small groan. I could feel his chest vibrate as he let out a primal growl. I looked across the prison and saw Kyra looking straight at us.

"Riddick." I said trying to get his attention. He bit down again. "Riddick!" He looked up confused. He turned to look at what I was looking at. He looked back down at me as she disappeared from our sights.

"She likes you, you know. Not only does she look up to you she likes you." I said. He put his goggles back on and grabbed my hand as he led me down the side of the prison to a waterfall below. We rinsed ourselves with the warm water. It felt good.

"Still here, I see?" the man that said the inmate convict speech showed back up.

"I've been here 18 years. See this?" he said showing off his wedding ring. "I remember how gorgeous she was. Well, gorgeous in a certain light. And now, for the goddamn death of me, I cannot remember her name." he said.

"FEEDING TIME!" a man said over the speaker system. All of the inmates began to run about, some screaming.

"We're here for the rest of our unnatural lives." He said.


	13. Hell Hounds and A Womans Fury

**I know I'm spoiling you! But I like to and I know you like it! Please review!**

The man walked off as everyone continued to scream. I could hear animalistic growling and chains being released.

"They're releasing the hounds." I said looking up at Riddick.

"Whatever you do don't make eye contact." The man said from around the corner as we saw the hounds below us. They were beautiful creatures as they hunted the inmates, they turned a red orange color when they attacked or felt threatened.

Riddick and I moved behind the waterfall as I could hear everyone slamming themselves into cells.

"Stay behind me." Riddick said as I stood there.

We stood in silence for many minutes, everything was quieting down, and everyone too scared to make noise. One of the hounds walked past the waterfall. Amazingly I wasn't scared. I don't know if it was because of Riddick, or because of the creatures we had faced in the past were nothing compared to this. But there was no fear in my heart or mind.

"He's coming back." I lightly whispered into Riddick's ear. He took his goggles off and pressed me closer to the wall behind me, almost crushing me. The hound stuck its head through the waterfall growling and glowing red. Riddick leaned down and stared the creature in the eyes and growled back. After a couple minutes the beast settled down. When Riddick deemed it safe we took a seat a little further away from where we were. Riddick sat next to the creatures head and I sat at its middle as we stroked the unique skin or armor of the beautiful creature which was now a deep dark grey almost black. The creature looked over at me.

"It's ok." Riddick said as he grasped my wrist and guided it to the creatures' nose. It sniffed for a couple seconds then butted its head against it. I couldn't help but smile at the now docile creature. An alarm buzzed off in the distance and the creature looked to the both of us before turning around and walked away. The creature stopped turned red and attacked the speech man from before. He jumped back shocked. Riddick and I looked over at the man as the creature continued on its way.

"It's an animal thing." Riddick said with a smile, his goggles still off. I sighed with frustration.

"What?" Riddick asked.

"Jack is in a fight." I said.

"Let's go say hello." He said as he helped me up. We walked down the prison past the guy still staring at us in shock. Riddick found a cup of tea on our way over. He sipped it as we walked to the scene.

One of the guards had a piece of metal to Kyra's throat.

"I don't think she likes being touched." Riddick said as he drank from a cup.

"I'd take my wounded and go while you still can." I said with a smirk.

"What do you know bitch?" one of the guards said.

"She learned most of what she knows from me. She learned the rest from him. And what we've done." I said nodding to Riddick. Riddick stood up fully with his tea still in hand. The guard released her and stood up as well.

"Is there a name for this private little world of yours, huh?" the guard who had Kyra asked. She looked over at me and for a second I saw young Jack in her eyes. She was scared and relieved that we had been there. "What happens there when we don't just run away? You'll kill us… with a soup cup?" The other guards began to laugh as Kyra began to stand up, the look that reminded me of her younger self fading as she stood.

"Tea, actually." Riddick asked as he drank the rest of the liquid.

"What's that?" the guard asked.

"I'll kill you with my teacup." Riddick repeated as he handed me the cup. I placed it on a shelf next to us. My hand hovered over the cup as the guard turned around to the other guards.

"You know the rule. They aren't dead if they're still in the books." One guard whispered. The one that was antagonizing us made an agreeable sound. I could hear him unsheathing his knife. As he began to turn around to attack I grabbed the cup and slammed it down, creating jagged edges and threw it to Riddick. He grabbed it and connected it to the guards chest before he even had time to lift his arm with the knife in it. Riddick twisted the cup into his chest and pushed him to the floor. With the guards last breath he let go of the knife. I could see Kyra smirking behind the rest of the guards who stood in shock.

"Come on." One of the guards said as he snapped out of the shock. I showed the key from the other guard I stole it from and placed it on the same shelf as the teacup. The guards stared for about 30 seconds before grabbing their injured guard and ran off. Kyra walked over to the dead body and grabbed the teacup out of the guards chest.

"Death by teacup." She said as she looked at it. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that?"

"We didn't come here to play 'who's the better killer?'" Riddick said as he turned to walk away.

"But its my favorite game. Haven't you heard?" Kyra said.

"I heard you came lookin' for me." Riddick said as he came to a stop right behind me.

"Is that all?" Kyra looked over at Riddick. "Then you missed the good part. I hooked up with some Mercs outta Lupus Five." She walked closer to Riddick and I. "Said they'd take me on, teach me the trade, give me a good cut. They slaved me out! Do you know what that could do to you when you're that age? When you're twelve years old." I grabbed her shoulder to keep from walking closer.

"Remember who we are Jack!" I yelled.

"It's Kyra." She said, shaking my hand off.

"I told you to stay in New Mecca." Riddick said turning around angry. "Did you not listen?!" he yelled as he tore out one of the lamps next to us and took off his goggles. "I had Mercs on my neck. I'll always have Mercs on my neck. I spent five years on a frozen heap to keep 'em away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

"You left me with a corpse and a holy man." She said glaring.

"Not dead!" I said waving my hand in the corner.

"And what did you do when you came back? Research. Not once did you help me out." She said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"What are you pitching Riddick? That you cuttin' out was a good thing? That you had my ass covered from halfway across the universe?" she said.

"You signed with Mercs." Riddick said shaking his head and began to walk away. I stood there staring at young woman.

"There was nobody else around." She said.

"I was!" I said yelling at her. "I was there. You could have helped Imam and I with the research we had to do!"

"No. You weren't there for me. You never were." She said, the words cutting into my thoughts and memories.

_The planet began to get darker slowly. "We're not going to make it." Jack said to me. _

"_Jack," I said kneeling to his level. "You have me and Riddick to look after you. And even John and Fry. If anyone is going to make it, it'll be us." I said looking into his eyes. _

"_Promise?" Jack said. _

"_I promise at the very very least you, Riddick and I will survive." I said with a smile._

"_Deja, Riddick! Wait" Jack cried out. I stopped and looked back as Riddick continued forward. "Deja Riddick." She couldn't see us very well, she kept calling out. I heard one of the creatures coming in closer. "Jack take cover!" I said running back down towards her as a creature flew down from the sky. The creature pinned Jack under a bone from a larger creature as it tried to get to Jack._

I involuntarily punched Kyra in the face.

"Never there for you? For you?! Who got you off of that fucking planet?!"I screamed as Riddick's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back as she wiped the blood from her face and walked into her cell closing the door behind her.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as Riddick and I walked off.


	14. Escape

Riddick and I had found a spot on the ledge of the wall. Not the same ledge from before but a more sociable ledge, some would say.

"So they do go topside to swap out air. Interesting." Riddick said as we watched the platform, where all of the guards were, rise.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said looking at Riddick. He looked at me with his goggles on with a smirk. We had a discussion on how no matter how much Kyra was being a spoiled brat; we would get her out of here, and save the world. Our plan, let alone our lives, was beginning to sound like a story parents told their children at night.

"Who the hell are you?" the speech man said.

"When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when we cut the fence or stay here for the rest of your natural life." Riddick said.

"Nobody outs this place. Nobody." The man said.

"Good thing we're somebodies." I said as Riddick jumped off the ledge to the platform below. I followed him seconds later. Riddick and I waited for our moment.

"Guess Toombs didn't take the money." I said as gunfire erupted from the platform above. Within seconds of it happening a person grabbed the rope and slid their way to our level. Riddick and I stared at Toombs hanging from the rope and dangled before us. There was a large explosion from above and then silence. This was is, the moment we had been waiting for.

"I'll jump first then catch you." Riddick said as he backed up and jumped to Toombs.

"Riddick! No!" Toombs yelled, as Riddick collided with him.

"Shoulda taken the money, Toombs." Riddick said. He looked over at me and nodded. I walked back and jumped, reaching out for Riddick. He grabbed my arm as I grabbed Toombs vest. Riddick began to climb using Toombs as a head start. I followed after kissing Toombs cheek and climbed the rope. Riddick stopped and looked around the moment, he popped his head through the opening in the platform.

"Riddick." I said reminding him I was still there. He crawled in and helped me up into the room. He took his goggles off as we looked around the room. It was completely trashed. Electrical wires lying everywhere, tables and cabinets overturned, people lying dead, nothing was in place.

"Hey." I said as I noticed a reader on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It showed a picture of a ship near the planet. I showed it to Riddick, he took it from me and began to walk around.

"Necros?" he asked.

"We can only assume." I said. "They're almost as ruthless as us. Or they figured out the prophecy." I looked up to Riddick with a hint of fear. Riddick looked to me with a look I had only seen once before… on that stupid planet. It was a look that showed a feeling, a feeling that was closest to fear. Riddick was just as worried as I was. I heard a groan and looked to the woman Merc. "You look to her. I'll open the flood gates." I said as I looked for the button.

"You gonna kill me?" the woman asked as I heard a faint clanking metal sound. I hit the button and a buzzer went off. Riddick stood up and hit a nearby button, the one that opened the door to the ship that could take us off this planet. Nothing happened. I could hear the other prisoners running up the stairs behind me. Riddick turned around and picked up one of the monitors for the security cameras. The room on the other side of the door had been badly damaged and the cart was broken. It switched to another screen, guards were running away.

"Mercs. Some guards here, but this can't be all of them." One of the inmates said.

"Check their slots in the back—and be careful." The speech man said.

"Don't bother." Riddick said as he stood up, dropping the monitor.

"Guards aint there. They figured out the Necros are comin' for us. Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the Mercs, break wide through the tunnel. And then somebody got a lucky shot off with this rocket launcher here and took out the sled." Riddick said as we passed the inmates into the other room.

"Guards took off on foot but rigged the door so no one could follow." I said looking around for any useful weapons. "They'll take the one ship in the hangar and leave everyone else here to die."

"How come you know all this shit? You weren't even here." Toombs said as he climbed out from the opening in the floor.

"Cause it was my plan." Riddick said.

"Lock him in the same place they keep the hell hounds." I said as I picked up a gun. "Look for any useful weapons with ammo." Riddick began to play with some of the controls to take us topside again. We slowly began to rise.

"What is this? What is he thinking?" one of the inmates said.

"Once that sun comes up—"another one began.

"We'll last five minutes." Another said.

"Five minutes. We aint gonna last 30 seconds out there. It'll light you up like a match." Another said.

"If all you pansy assholes want to stay in this god forsaken prison then be my guest. Either way you're going to die." I said as I walked over to Riddick.

"Just like old times?" he said with his gruff voice.

"Promise me something?" I asked. He looked down at me. I muted everyone else out.

"Ya?" he answered.

"Let's all get off this planet. Alive." I said.

"More specific this time." Riddick smirked then looked serious. Kyra walked over to us as we hit topside. We looked at the horizon of unique rock structures and darkness, but light wasn't too far behind.

"It's moving in the right direction. We could make it. Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun." The speech guy said. Riddick and I turned around and looked at the inmates.

"There's gonna be one speed— mine" Riddick began, I started to get chills as he said this. It was so familiar to the events on the other planet. "If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die." He said and began to walk to the other side of the platform. He took a jacket off of one of the dead guards and gave it to me and took another one for himself.

"Move." I said as I picked up a gun from the floor. I shot the window out so we had a way onto the surface. As soon as that was done Riddick and I were out on the surface. Kyra was right behind me as well as the other inmates. We ran though the odd terrain. We jumped from surface to surface avoiding molten lava cracks. We eventually ran into a crevice sort of area where we were below the surface of where we just were. If you weren't on someone's tail you would get lost, it was similar to a maze. Before I knew it there was silence behind me.

"Riddick we've lost her." I yelled to him as he climbed out of the crevice and held his hand out to me. He pulled me up and went to go look for her. My body temperature began to rise with the physical activity. I took off the jacket enjoying the feel of the cool air on my sweaty skin.

"Riddick! Deja! Riddick! Deja!" I could hear Kyra saying our names, each time more and more resentful. Riddick ran back to where I was without his jacket.

"They're behind us. Move!" he said as I led the way. I ran as fast as I could, hoping everyone was following behind. I heard some movement in the distance.

"They know!" I yelled to Riddick. I got a whisper in response. As we ran to an ash covered area I covered my mouth with part of my shirt and continued to run. After a few feet it was pointless to keep up the healthy breathing. I let go of my shirt and continued to run. I could hear Riddick behind me breathing heavily and Kyra behind him. As long as I knew they were both still with me, that was all that mattered.

"There." I said to Riddick pointing to an area that no one could see with their naked eye. Riddick ran off to the area that I pointed as everyone followed behind me. Kyra ran along my side. Two gun shots went off as Kyra and I looked back one of the inmates was down. Another guard continued to shoot as the speech guy shot back. We took cover as everyone continued shooting.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Kyra said ducking next to me.

"Let's just get off this planet." I said with a smirk.

"We don't have time for this." I said referring to the shootout. I stood up and looked around at the people shooting. Kyra stood up with her gun and ran towards the guard shooting.

"Kyra!" I yelled and reluctantly followed her. She shot all the bullets out of the gun and kicked the hatch when it had fully closed. I ran past her and after Riddick who had continued to run.

"Come on!" I yelled again as we went over the small mountain.

"What was that? You don't care if you live or die?" Riddick asked Kyra as all three of us ran together.

"If I kill them first, not really." She answered back. I could hear Riddick scoff as we continued to run. We leapt off the surface and onto another one.

"Maybe we do. Keep moving!" Riddick said as we landed. We got up and continued what seemed like our never ending run.


	15. Survival

We eventually came to a cliff side that we had no choice but to climb. It began to get brighter, therefor it began to get hotter. I hated climbing, I hated running, I hated that we were on a damned planet again trying to find a way to get off. The only difference was we were running from the sun not the night. Riddick had just reached the top. I looked up and realized I wasn't that far from it. I continued to climb with renewed faith that I wouldn't die this time around.

_Someone always has to die._ Shirah's voice popped into my head. I slipped on a rock at the sudden mind intrusion on her part.

_Now you're invading my mind while I'm conscious?_ I thought.

_You're close to your destiny, but with success comes sacrifice_. She said.

_Cut the shit, lady. Who is going to die?_ I thought. I didn't receive and answer. I reached my hand up one final time as Riddick grabbed it and pulled me up. From where we were standing we could see the hanger. Relief ran though me and I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Last time we saw the camp. We could've left. We chose to go back for the others." I said.

"You chose." He said with a smirk. We turned around and saw how close it was to the light.

"Kyra?" I said anxiously.

"Kyra!" Riddick said louder.

"What!" she yelled.

"Get that ass moving!" he said as he covered his eyes with his goggles. Riddick helped the other inmates up but Kyra was still too far behind.

"Riddick! She's not going to make it." I said as the area became too bright. We took cover from the light. The air literally rose a hundred degrees in those few seconds making it difficult to breath.

_Someone always has to die. _

"Riddick." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Riddick? Deja?" Kyra yelled from below. "Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died?" A tear began to fall from my cheek at Shirahs comment. "You guys knew I was kidding right?" Riddick looked around at the others then to me.

"One speed." The speech man said. We looked back out on the horizon. Fire was literally engulfing the planet surface. "Temperature differential."

"Your rope." Riddick said.

"It's too late. Were never going to make it." The other inmate said.

"Your rope! Give me your rope!" Riddick yelled. "And your water. All of it!" Everyone gave Riddick what he asked. "Stay in the shadow of the mountain. Don't wait for me. Run!" he yelled to the inmates. Riddick grabbed my arm.

"I'll see you with Kyra soon." He said to me as the inmates ran. He poured the water on his self and tied the rope. I slapped him across the face and kissed his lips.

"You both better be back." I said as I turned and ran to the hanger.

I ran as fast as I could without thinking if someone I had cared about behind me hadn't made it. I stopped running as I heard the wind. A ship was landing.

"Necros." I muttered. I ran up a hill and caught up with the inmates.

"Wait!" I said stopping them as someone grabbed my leg.

"Riddick!" I exclaimed as Kyra followed behind him. "Kyra!" I said with tears of relief flowing down my dirty cheeks. Riddick smirked then heard the wind.

"Come on." He said as we stayed close to the ground and crept up to the hanger.

A bunch of Necromonger soldiers ran to the entrance as their ship took off. It looked like they were scanning the entry way to see how they could get in, or if there were people in there. There were dozens of Nercos between us and our way off this planet.

"Let me guess Nercos." Kyra said looking up at me.

"And a whole lotta Nectro firepower." Riddick answered.

"Shit! I hate not being the bad guys." Kyra said. I gave her a look then turned to Riddick. I could hear one of the creatures screaming the way it did when it saw Imams family.

"They know we're here." I said.

"How? We're behind the rock." The speech guy said.

"Heat signatures, I think." I said. "The soldiers are on their way over."

"I figure we got three minutes before the sun hits us again and burns out this whole valley." Kyra said as she put her hair up.

"Wait." Riddick said. I could faintly hear the people within the hanger.

"We gonna do this or not?" Kyra asked impatiently.

"Just wait." I said.

"Ellen." The speech guy said. "Her name was Ellen. I never really forgot." I smiled at the inmate as I heard the hanger doors open.

"Boss!" I heard one of the guards yell, shooting then erupted.

"Remember that favorite game of yours?" Riddick asked Kyra.

"'Who's the better killer?'" she asked looking up at us.

"Let's play." Riddick said, all three of us smirking.

"Come on!" Kyra said as Riddick turned with a shiv in hand and jumped over our hidden area. The guards had begun to run back to the hanger as Riddick jumped from where we were and stabbed one Nerco and shot another. I ran up behind him and threw the shiv I had stolen from Kyra earlier at a Necro he missed. Kyra and the others were behind us with their guns shooting at whoever they could. I ran to retrieve my shiv. I pulled it out of the soldier with a sickening sound and looked around for my next victim. I saw him, he was shooting at Kyra. I ran up silently behind him and jumped, wrapping my thighs around his neck and brought him to the ground snapping his neck. I grabbed his gun and began to fire as well as the others. We all regrouped together and shot any soldier that came near. We worked as a team, aiding each other and helping each other fight. It was a beautiful thing. My gun ran out of ammo and so did Riddicks. He brought out his infamous curved shivs. I pulled out a knife from my boot that I rarely ever used. Riddick cut guards up, left and right. I ran behind soldiers that were too distracted and slit their throats before they knew what was going on. Unfortunately this meant I was also distracted.

"You're quite impressive." A voice said behind me. I spun around with my knife at the ready, but his gun was pointed at me.

"Most days I would take that as a complement." I said.

"I can see why the Lord Marshall wants you alive. Drop it." He said referring to my shiv.

"What if I don't?" I said gripping it tighter. He pointed his gun to my side at Riddick who was fighting a soldier.

"Riddick!" I yelled who looked up and within seconds the gun went off and he flew with the soldier to the takeoff point of the hanger.

_Someone always has to die. _

I heard Kyra scream no. I looked back at the man and threw my shiv at him. It went through the small part of armor connecting the shoulder and the rest of the arm. He yelped out and pointed the gun at me as the speech inmate dropped from above. I ran to Riddick. I grabbed a knife that had been dropped by one of the soldiers and charged down the hill. Kyra showed up to my side as she took the soldiers on her left and I took the ones to my right. Kyra had made it back to the side of the mountain; I looked over to Riddick and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I yelped out as the Nerco man from before was behind me with my knife now in embedded in my shoulder.

"So," He began with his hand still on the knife as he dug it in more. I let out another yell as he walked me closer to Riddick who was struggling to get up. "-you can kneel." Riddick straightened his back as the guards around me slowed down.

"I think you know now." Shirah's voice came from behind me. She walked past me and over to Riddick. "I think you know, indefinitely, who tore Furya apart. This mark carries the anger of an entire race. But it's going to hurt." She said as she touched her chest then Riddick's. A blue glowing hand print showed on his chest.

"Shirah." I gasped out. She turned to me. "Go with them." She whispered and disappeared, leaving Riddick who was glowing blue and the soldier behind me in control of the knife in my shoulder. Riddick looked at me a way he had so few times, a look of love, sorrow, pain, and regret. The rage of the race exploded from Riddick as everyone flew back the knife went with the soldier and I was left standing there. I ran to Riddick and touched his neck to see if he had a pulse.

"Riddick, no!" I said. "You can't be the one who dies. I can't-" I began before tears fell. The sun rose to the hanger. I heard Kyra whimper; I kissed Riddick's forehead then his lips, and ran. I ran to Kyra.

"Kyra!" I yelled as she hid from the sun. The Necro ship began to land.

"Deja, is he really-"she began as I sat next to her. I nodded my head as tears fell from her eyes. She was Jack again, at least for a brief moment.

"Listen to me, Kyra. We have to go with the Necros." I said.

"Why?" she asked shocked about Riddick and what I was saying.

"We need to get off this planet. I need to do this on my own now." I said as she looked at me with scared eyes. An alarm sounded from the ship. Kyra and I stood up and looked over to Riddick one last time. His body lay motionless.

"That was his destiny." I whispered. We turned and ran to the Nerco ship.


	16. Someone Always Has To Die

**I'm sorry to say but it's the end. I will have another one… after the third installment comes out and I can see if I can work with it or not. I will put it in the polls a little later but for right now please go and vote for what story you would like next. (As I said I will post a Riddick option but not until a month or so before the release of the third movie. So we have a while) I appreciate the reviews and cherish them! Please review and thank you for reading loves. **

It only took a couple of minutes after the ship took off for the Nercos to realize that Kyra and I didn't belong. They took Kyra away before someone hit me over the head and I was out. I didn't dream, I didn't think, there was just blackness.

When I regained consciousness my hands were bound and I was in a room that was not my own. I had been cleaned up and I was wearing a very low cut black dress. When I mean low cut I mean there was literally a v that went from my belly button to my shoulders exposing skin, only a couple of black strings wrapped around the outside of the dress to hold it in place. I tried to get out of my restraints but my body felt strange. I wanted to move my body but it was extremely difficult, my body didn't want to move.

"Ah, she's awake." The Lord Marshal said as he walked into the room.

"What did you do?" I asked finding it easy to talk.

"Curious, it must be wearing off." He said as he injected my neck with liquid. "We're turning you into one of us. But it's proving rather difficult." The muscles in my face seized up before they relaxed in a way where they were useless. I felt at peace, I could relax into it and be done. Let the peace and calm envelope me, leave everything behind. I heard a clink and my arms came to my sides.

"Stand up." The Lord Marshall said. I couldn't resist it, as my body rose from the seat. I had lost control. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the room and into the ship. We stood over an area on the ship that showed the outside ground below us. We were in the air, we were leaving Hellion Prime. I had failed in my destiny. I had failed Riddick.

"Final protocol. Execute on my order." The Lord Marshal said. My mind screamed no since my voice and mouth wouldn't work. Before he could basically push the doomsday button one of the Lord Marshal's soldiers came in carrying one of the creatures that could read body heat.

"We found this Lensor dead." The soldier said as he placed it down on the floor.

"Show me his last sight." Lord Marshal said. I walked over to where he was so I could see as well. It was a man who was fighting the soldiers, guards and eventually killed the Lensor. The man had purplish blue eyes.

_Riddick_

It was hard to do but I smiled, a tear fell down my cheek.

"Commander Toal." Lord Marshal said.

"He won't escape twice." The commander said. The soldiers left leaving me alone with Lord Marshal. He walked around the room obviously upset about this new information.

"You two have brought a lot upon me." He said as he paced down and fourth. He stopped in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Soon you will be my wife, soon you will be a Necromonger, and soon you will abide by our rule." He said as he kissed my hand. I tried to fight back, I tried to frown, tried to say something. Nothing happened. "Let's go greet Riddick." He said snaking his arm around me and guiding me to his throne. Everyone on the ship seemed to be in the area.

I stood next to the Lord Marshal his hand still around me. There was so much going on so many people talking. I closed my eyes. One of the only things I could still do.

_Take a deep breath. Zone out all of the noises._ My father's words echoed in my mind. There was silence for a moment. And then-

_Slicing. Metal hitting against metal_. I opened my eyes and tried to turn to the noise, it was behind me. I was only successful in noticing my distorted reflection in the column next to me. My hair was done up in a messy ponytail like bun and I had make up on. A lot of black and pale make up. I looked like a Necromonger. I heard the guards behind me fall to the ground and the doors open. The Lord Marshal pushed me to the side as he turned and threw Riddick across the room. I stood up being able to move a little more freely.

"Stay your weapons. He came for me." Lord Marshal said. All I could do was stand there and watch.

_Fight it! Shirah yelled. Fight it! You're strong you're Kuraiman!_

Riddick stood up with his knife. He noticed me and stopped a look of pure fear in his eyes. I tried to shake my head, punch the Lord Marshal, or scream. I couldn't do anything to show that I was still me. The Lord Marshal wrapped his arm around me again showing possession. Another woman came to the Lord Marshals side with a hood. He took the hood off as it revealed, Kyra.

She had converted.

The Lord Marshal walked forward leaving Kyra by my side. I looked over at her. I could start to move my cheek muscles.

_Fight it!_

"Consider this: If you fall here now, you'll never rise. But if you choose another way—the Necromonger way, you'll die in die time, and rise again in the UnderVerse." The Lord Marshal moved his arm as Kyra walked forward. I let out a whimper as she did so. "Go to him." Kyra walked over to Riddick. Lord Marshal walked back to me wrapping his arm around me. I pulled away a little but not enough for anyone to notice.

"It hurts, at first." Kyra said to Riddick.

"Isn't this great." Lord Marshal whispered into my ear. "Watching your love Riddick, fall apart because of you and her. This time I will win. This time I will beat the Riddick and marry his destined lover."

I glared at him then looked to Riddick.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" he asked her, she just walked away. He watched her then looked to me.

"Are you Deja?" he asked I tried to nod but nothing happened. I tried to speak, it only resulted in vibrating my vocal cords making a growling sounds. It looked like his heart was breaking. I had never seen Riddick so sad, so hurt, and so scared.

"Convert now or fall forever." Lord Marshal said.

"You killed everything I know. Everything I loved." Riddick said as he stared into my eyes. He threw the knife at the Lord Marshal he fell to the floor taking me with him. I smacked my head against the floor and was out again.

_I better not be dead again. I thought as I stood up and looked around. I was on Furya as Shirah approached me. _

"_Please tell me I'm not dead." I said. _

"_No, but you are unconscious. This is your subconscious still fighting the fluids the Necromongers gave you. Once you wake you should be back to normal." She responded. _

"_Is there any way Kyra can come back to us?" I asked. _

"_She has just as much fight in her as you and Riddick do. It's really up to her." _

"_What you said before about someone dying-" I said as_ I was jolted awake.

"Dammit." I muttered a very strong headache pounding my brain. I opened my eyes and looked around. The Lord Marshal and Riddick were still fighting; everyone had spread out a bit more making room for the fight. I looked up as Riddick fell to the ground. I heard Aereon somewhere gasp. Glad to know she was ok. I noticed the knife Riddick had thrown at the Lord Marshal next to me. I reached and grabbed it.

"These are his last moments." The Lord Marshal said as he bent down and tried to grasp Riddick's soul and pull it out of him. "Give me your soul." I slowly stood up with the knife in hand.

"Fuck you!" Riddick yelled as he punched the Lord Marshall sending him directly in the middle of the both of us. My hand touched my head, it was pounding in pain making my vision fuzzy and disoriented. Riddick was lying beneath me; the Lord Marshal had thrown him to me.

The Lord Marshall was next to us in a matter of seconds, grabbing Riddick, he held him in a choke hold with a metal spear, his back to me. Kyra walked to the side of me. I gave her a small smile her eyes lit up at me as she smiled back. I walked in front of the Lord Marshal.

"Hey Honey. You miss me?" I said as Kyra stabbed him in the back with a spear. Riddick once again fell to the ground, as I knelt down to help him up the Lord Marshal turned around and threw Kyra across the room.

_Someone always has to die._

"Kyra!" I yelled as Riddick stood, she was impaled on a column as she fell to the floor.

"Help me Vaako, Kill him." The Lord Marshal said. I handed the knife to Riddick and ran to Kyra.

"Kyra." I said scared to touch her. She looked up at me with a tear running down her face.

"Deja." She whispered. She rolled her body over so her head was in my lap. I felt tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as they fell down my face to her cheeks.

"I love him you know. Ever since that damned planet." She said as I nodded my head with a smile. She let out a weak laugh and looked up at me.

"But he loves you." She said with some sadness but understanding.

"Kyra, he loves you too." I said. "I love you, Kyra. You've helped me in ways I could never begin to understand." She looked up at me and let tears run down her cheeks. Riddick ran to my side and took Kyra into his arms. I sat next to them and sobbed.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" Riddick asked.

"I was always with you. I was." She said. I looked up to the scene.

"And we will always be with you." I said scooted over to the two. Riddick set her down as she let out her last breath. He placed a hand on his face and fell backwards into the throne. I sat next to him with the arm rest in between us. His hand rested on my shoulder as we both continued to mourn the loss of our dear friend. Our Jack. I looked up to see the Necromongers kneeling.

"Riddick." I whispered. He grunted as I stood.

"Riddick." I said again, he looked up and saw what I did. He placed his hand in mine as we watched everyone kneel.

"You keep what you kill." Riddick whispered. He looked up at me and I down to him, both of us with shocked expressions and disbelief.

"Now, who saw that coming?" Aereon said from the side. I looked over to her.

"This was our destiny. Avenge our races, and begin our own, rather take over." I said staring at the people.

"Deja." He said in his voice.

"Ya." I said looking back down at him.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't either." He said.

"Riddick?"

"Ya."

"I'm glad I didn't lose you too." I said.

"Me too." He said.


End file.
